Wedding Dress
by Tsubaki Jung
Summary: "Berani sekali kau membuatku menunggu. Dan sekarang… kau membuatku tidak bisa melirik pria lain karena kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan yang kau lakukan!"/ ChangKyu or MinKyu fanfiction/ Yaoi/ Hei, ChangKyu shipper! come here, baby


**_Wedding Dress _**_by **Tsubaki Jung**_

_a ChangKyu -**C**hangmin x **K**yuhyun- fanfiction  
_

_._

_Genre:: Romance, Fluffy, Yaoi_

_Rated:: T_

_Warning:: Typo(s), Yaoi, BoyxBoy, jika kalian tidak menyukai mereka jangan pernah sekalipun mem-**bashing** mereke jika tidak... I'll kill you! Keseluruhan cerita **mutlak **milik saya, tak terkecuali!_

_._

_._

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

Seseorang kini tengah mengetukkan jari telunjuknya dengan bosan. Saat ini pria yang terlihat sejak satu jam yang lalu itu tak berhenti menggerutu. Pasalnya kekasihnya -yang _work a holic _itu tidak muncul di _café_ tempat biasa mereka sering bertemu.

"Sial! Si bodoh itu kenapa belum datang juga?!" rutuknya.

Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan ia selalu mengecek ponselnya kalau-kalau ada pesan singkat atau panggilan masuk yang bisa mengabarkan tentang keberadaan si tiang listrik yang bernama Shim Changmin. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tidak memihaknya karena ponselnya masih tidak ada suara yang menandakan hal itu terjadi.

Ini sudah cangkir ketiga setelah ia tiba disini, bahkan _coffee latte _yang dipesannya sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu sudah mulai habis. Dan pria bermarga Shim ini masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Jika sampai 5 menit lagi dia tidak datang, akan kupatahkan lehernya!"

Begitulah kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Pria dengan kulit pucat ini terlihat menyeramkan saat mengatakannya. Bahkan disekelilingnya sudah terlihat aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Selang beberapa menit ponselnya bergetar. Terlihat nama si pemanggil.

.

_-My hubby calling_

_._

Dengan cepat pria berambut ikal itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat sambungan telepon. Namun, belum sempat si penelepon mengucapkan salam atau hanya sekedar mengatakan 'hallo', kata-katanya harus tertelan kembali karena suara yang tidak mengenakkan justru malah terdengar dari sang penerima telepon. Terdengar seperti bisikan kematian. Owh, meyeramkan sekali.

"Dimana kau bodoh! Aku sudah menunggumu selama dua jam dan kau belum muncul tiang listrik jelek!"

Kata-kata makian, sumpah serapah dan sebagainya meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir tipisnya. Ia benci menunggu! Dan si bodoh ini malah membuatnya menunggu. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Sepertinya sang penelepon harus memiliki kesabaran tingkat tinggi untuk menghadapi seseorang yang tengah kesal seperti kekasihnya ini.

_["Ma'afkan aku sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu"]_

Terdengar nada penuh kelembutan saat si penelepon mengatakannya. Mau tak mau membuat pria manis ini menghela napasnya dan mengatur emosinya.

"Dimana kau? Aku sudah menunggumu disini. Kenapa lama sekali?"

Kini nada suaranya sudah berubah, seperti merajuk. Dan itu terdengar sangat lembut. Pemuda ini terlihat begitu menggemaskan jika merajuk. Jarang-jarang ia memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terkesan imut.

Seseorang yang berada di _line _seberang, terdengar menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat pria ini kembali mengamuk.

_["Eum, Kyu baby, ma'afkan aku. Aku… tidak bisa datang. Hari ini aku harus menemui client untuk membicarakan masalah proyek baru yang akan—"]_

"Ya! Aku sudah menunggumu selama beberapa jam dan sekarang kau ingin membatalkan kencan kita! Kau gila!"

Tuh, benar, kan? Kekasihnya ini pasti akan mengamuk.

_["Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud membatalkan kencan kita. Aku hanya—"]_

"APA?! Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, kan? Kau selalu saja membatalkan kencan dan ini tidak terjadi sekali, dua kali. Jika tidak bisa menepati janji, sebaiknya jangan menjanjikan apapun padaku!"

Kemarahannya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tiang listrik bodoh ini selalu saja membuatnya kesal! Ini bukan pertama kalinya kekasihnya membatalkan kencan mereka. Karena kesabarannya sudah habis lebih baik ia pergi meninggalkan _café _ini. Daripada ia mengamuk dan menghancurkan benda-benda disini, sebaiknya ia pulang ke apartemennya.

Dengan kesal pemuda manis ini memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia pun bangun dari duduknya, sebelum pergi ia menyempatkan diri membayar minuman yang dipesannya. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan _café _tersebut. Orang-orang yang berada di _café_ hanya bisa menatapnya heran.

Pria manis berkulit pucat itu terus merutuk dan menyumpahi laki-laki yang sudah dipacarinya sejak _Senior High School_. Laki-laki itu sudah lama mengenal pria yang kini berstatus sebagai tunangannya, bahkan pernikahan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan hari.

Tapi laki-laki sialan itu masih saja menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukkan berkas-berkas bodoh yang selalu membuat kepalanya mendidih hanya mengingat jika pria itu lebih mementingkan mereka daripada dirinya. Cih, bahkan pria ini merasa kalah hanya karena kekasihnya itu lebih memilih bersama mereka ▬berkas-berkas bodoh▬ daripada dirinya yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya.

"Shim Changmin idiot! Awas saja! Akan kukuliti tubuhnya dan kubuang ke Sungai _Amazon_ supaya tubuhnya dimakan oleh ikan _piranha_" rutuknya.

Terlihat sekali jika ia begitu bersemangat saat mengatakan sederet kalimat yang begitu lancar keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Seperti tidak ada beban saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

Dengan kesal ia membuka mobil _Lamborghini Aventador_ hitam miliknya. Mobil _sport_ pemberian sang kekasih sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-26, berjalan membelah kota Seoul yang cukup padat di siang itu. Dengan kecepatan sedang laki-laki manis berambut ikal tersebut menjalankan mobilnya.

Masih dengan kekesalannya, bibir tipis miliknya terus saja mencibir kelakuan pria bermarga Shim itu. Mengacuhkan getaran dari ponselnya yang ia yakini jika laki-laki itu tengah menghubunginya. Namun, ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula, amarahnya belum reda dan jangan harap ia akan mengangkat sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

Terlihat laki-laki tampan dengan setelan jas _Armani_ yang melekat pas di tubuh tegapnya yang kini terlihat sibuk menghubungi seseorang, namun yang dihubungi sama sekali belum mengangkat sambungan teleponnya. Tak ayal membuat pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata ini cemas sekaligus… takut.

Hei, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan untuk pria ini takut. Entah itu dalam menghadapi rekan bisnis atau apapun mengenai bidang bisnis dan saingannya. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan jika pria ini merasa takut, yaitu Kyuhyunnya marah padanya atau kemungkinan yang menurutnya benar-benar buruk ▬dan semoga saja tidak terjadi▬ adalah jika sang kekasih hati memutuskan pertunangannya dan membatalkan pernikahan mereka.

Jika itu sampai terjadi, lebih baik ia menceburkan dirinya ke Sungai Han! Duh, jangan sampai Kyuchannya yang manis melakukan hal itu. Ia bisa gila jika lelaki manisnya mengambil tindakan se_-extreme_ itu yang dapat membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Sayang, kumohon angkat teleponnya"

Laki-laki itu masih terus mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun, namun sampai sekarang pria itu tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Ditambah lagi beberapa menit lagi ia akan menemui _client_-nya dan bisa dipastikan akan selesai sampai sore hari. Jika ia tidak berbicara sekarang dan menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun, laki-laki manisnya akan benar-benar membunuhnya.

Suara ketukkan terdengar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia mempersilahkan seseorang yang berada di luar untuk masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu tahu bahwa orang kepercayaannya yang datang.

"Sajangnim sudah waktunya" katanya mengingatkan.

Dengan berat hati Changmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan beranjak dari sana setelah sebelumnya merapikan terlebih dahulu pakaiannya yang terlihat kusut di beberapa bagian. Ia pun keluar dari ruangannya dan diikuti oleh asistennya di belakang.

Sebelum benar-benar menemui _client_, pria itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim pesan singkat untuk pria manisnya. Berharap pria itu akan menghubunginya jika amarahnya sudah reda. Namun, ia tahu seperti apa Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu mungkin akan mengabaikan pesan darinya dan mengacuhkan kembali seperti saat ia meneleponnya barusan meskipun begitu ia tetap mengiriminya pesan dan sedikit berharap agar Kyuhyunnya membalas pesan singkatnya.

.

.

.

Pemuda manis dengan rambut ikalnya kini tengah duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruang tamu apartemennya. Sejak tiba disana, laki-laki manis ini langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Masih dengan kekesalannya, laki-laki ini terus mengumpat dan berceloteh. Padahal makhluk yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya tidak ada disana, tapi bibir tipisnya terus mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan seperti 'mati kau' atau 'brengsek' dan segala macam sumpah serapah lainnya.

Mari kita intip apa yang dilakukan pria manis ini? Dan yah, ternyata laki-laki ini menyalurkan kemarahannya dengan bermain _game _di _PSP_ kesayangan miliknya dan menghajar tokoh _hologram_ yang menjadi lawan mainnya. Seolah jika ia sedang melakukannya pada pria yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam hal merusak suasana hatinya yang berubah mejadi buruk.

Asyik dengan dunianya, lagi-lagi ia merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Namun kali ini bukan nada getar yang panjang menandakan jika ada telepon. Yah, mungkin laki-laki itu sudah bosan dan justru mengiriminya pesan, begitulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Laki-laki itu akhirnya menghentikan permainannya sebentar dan melirik sekilas benda persegi berwarna hitam yang berada tak jauh dari duduknya. Sebenarnya ia masih enggan untuk melihat isi pesan tersebut, namun rasa penasaran muncul dalam benaknya. Dengan malas-malasan laki-laki itu mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan singkat yang baru saja dikirimi oleh pria itu.

.

.

_From : My hubby_

_My baby Kyunnie, kumohon angkat telepon dariku_

_Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya_

_Dan jangan marah padaku T_T_

_._

_._

Ingin sekali laki-laki itu tertawa saat melihat _emoticon_ yang diberikan kekasihnya diakhir kalimat. Namun egonya melarang hal tersebut. Setelahnya ia malah tidak melanjutkan permainannya yang tadi belum terselesaikan. Laki-laki itu justru memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil melihat layar ponselnya. Disana terdapat foto dirinya juga sang kekasih yang terlihat seperti ingin menciumnya, sedangkan dirinya tersenyum riang. Terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat menyebalkan" katanya mulai bermonolog.

Jari telunjuknya ia ketukkan beberapa kali di layar tepat di wajah pria yang selalu membuat amarahnya memuncak setiap kali pria itu melakukan kesalahan ataupun membatalkan kencan mereka secara sepihak. Ini memang bukan terjadi sekali atau dua kali. Ia tahu jika pria bermarga Shim ini selalu sibuk dengan perusahaan keluarganya dan sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis bahkan sering berpergian ke luar negeri.

Tapi, bukan berarti pria itu bisa seenaknya membatalkan kencan yang sudah lama ia tunggu-tunggu dikarenakan kesibukannya. Tidak bisakah laki-laki itu sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk dirinya? Demi Tuhan! Sebentar lagi mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan beberapa hari lagi. Dan semuanya sudah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Jangan sampai ia membatalkan pernikahannya hanya karena kelakuan si bodoh Shim itu!

Duh, hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Laki-laki manis ini melirik sekilas jam dinding yang berada di ruang tamu. Hari sudah hampir sore dan ia belum makan sejak siang tadi. Karena lapar pria itu bangun dari tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Membuat beberapa makanan untuk mengenyangkan perutnya, setelah itu mungkin ia bisa berendam guna menghilangkan stress yang melandanya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Kyuhyun mengabaikan panggilan dari Changmin. Laki-laki itu bahkan pernah mematikan ponselnya karena bosan mendengar nada dering dari ponselnya yang tidak berhenti berbunyi.

Di lain tempat, tampak seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi terlihat gusar menunggu panggilan teleponnya diangkat. Jujur saja, ia lebih suka dimarahi atau dipukul daripada didiamkan seperti ini. Changmin bahkan sempat menemui Kyuhyun di apartemennya, namun pria itu justru menutup pintunya kembali dengan kasar saat melihat dirinya berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

Menjinakkan Kyuhyun yang sedang marah benar-benar membuatnya nyaris melompati gedung apartemen milik kekasihnya. Ini jauh lebih sulit seperti saat pertama kali ia menyatakan cinta pada laki-laki itu semasa sekolah dulu.

Tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya Changmin mempunyai ide cemerlang untuk meluluhkan hati Kyuhyunnya kembali. Dan semoga saja rencananya kali ini berhasil. Ia tidak sanggup jika terus diabaikan. Tidak ada pelukan dan ciuman yang diberikan Kyuhyunnya lagi. Rasanya seperti di neraka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Laki-laki itu terdiam sebentar, mencoba menebak siapa yang datang bertamu. Tidak mungkin jika laki-laki bermarga Shim yang datang, lagipula untuk apa pria itu membunyikan bel rumahnya jika ia bisa menggedor pintu rumahnya dan berteriak memanggil namanya seperti orang gila.

Lama ia terdiam, Kyuhyun menyeret kedua kakinya dan berdiri diambang pintu. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu rumahnya, namun ia justru tidak mendapati siapapun disana.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa" katanya sembari melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Namun saat laki-laki itu hendak masuk ke dalam, ia melihat sebuket bunga mawar merah tergelatak di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia pun menekuk kedua kakinya dan mengambil buket bunga untuk mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

"Tak ada nama pengirimnya" katanya setelah tak melihat nama si pengirim.

Ia pun membawa buket bunga mawar tersebut ke dalam. Menghirup aroma dari bunga tersebut. Tak lama setelah ia sampai ke dalam suara ponselnya kembali terdengar. Ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sofa dan mendapati sebuah pesan yang dikirim oleh orang yang sama setiap harinya.

Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan meletakkan bunga tersebut di atas meja, kemudian ia mulai membuka pesan dari Changmin.

.

.

_From : My hubby_

_Hallo sayang~_

_Kau sudah mendapatkan kiriman bunga dariku?_

_._

_._

Laki-laki itu melirik sekilas bunga yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sekarang ia tahu siapa pengirim bunga tersebut. Dengan malas laki-laki itu bangun dari duduknya menuju dapur, namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Kali ini ada dua buket bunga di depan pintu apartemennya. Namun tidak seperti bunga yang pertama. Kali ini warna bunga mawar yang dikirim untuknya bukan warna merah, melainkan kuning dan putih.

Menekuk kedua kakinya dan membawa kedua buket bunga itu ke dalam. Ia pun meletakkan kedua buket tersebut di meja tempat dimana ia meletakkan buket bunga yang pertama. Laki-laki itu melihat bunga tersebut dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa pria itu mengiriminya buket bunga? Meskipun ia tidak membenci hal tersebut.

Tak lama nada dering di ponselnya kembali berbunyi, namun dengan nada suara yang berbeda saat ia mendapat sebuah pesan. Dan ia yakin seseorang yang menghubunginya adalah orang yang sama ▬yang mengiriminya buket bunga.

Ia masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya sampai pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Menghela napas sejenak, ia pun meletakkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga sebelah kanannya.

_["Beri aku waktu lima menit. Aku ingin bicara denganmu"]_

Kata seseorang di seberang line. Ia sangat hapal siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Laki-laki itu hanya diam tak ada niatan untuk menyahut ucapan Changmin. Ia hanya menunggu sampai laki-laki itu membuka suaranya kembali. Bisa ia dengar suara helaan napas dari pemuda tersebut.

_["Aku… minta ma'af. Aku tidak bermaksud membatalkan kencan kita. Aku tidak tahu jika hari itu akan ada jadwal bertemu dengan client"]_

Kyuhyun masih setia mendengarkan penjelasan Changmin. Laki-laki itu juga terus mengucapkan kata 'ma'af'.

_["Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita jadian. Aku memberikan buket bunga mawar merah padamu"]_

Yah, laki-laki itu mengingatnya dengan baik. Saat ia menolak pernyataan cintanya sampai pada akhirnya mereka berpacaran dan berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. Changmin memberikannya buket bunga mawar merah.

Kyuhyun sempat protes karena menurutnya bunga hanya diberikan untuk wanita bukan laki-laki seperti dirinya. Namun Changmin tetap bersikeras memberikan buket bunga tersebut padanya, bukan karena ia menganggap Kyuhyun seorang wanita. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan arti dari bunga tersebut pada laki-laki manisnya.

Arti dari bunga mawar merah adalah…

_["Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun"]_

Laki-laki itu merasakan debaran halus saat mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Changmin.

_["Kyu, kau tahu, arti dari mawar kuning dan putih?"]_

"Mana kutahu! Kau pikir aku tukang bunga!" sahutnya ketus.

Changmin tertawa saat mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya. Hanya beberapa hari saja sudah membuatnya merindukan laki-laki manis ini.

_["Permintaan ma'af dan awal yang baru, itulah arti dari mawar kuning. Aku ingin memulai segala sesuatunya dari awal dan aku ingin kau mema'afkanku. Ma'af karena sudah membuatmu menunggu dan ma'af karena aku selalu membuatmu kesal. Lalu, mawar putih—"]_

Laki-laki itu menghela napasnya sejenak.

_["—cinta sejati. Aku ingin menjadikanmu yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku. Cho Kyuhyun… maukah kau menerimaku sebagai suamimu, menjadi pendampingku sampai akhir hidupku"]_

"Shim Chwangmin, kau tahu… kau itu sangat menyebalkan! Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

_["Kyu aku…"]_

"Aku belum selesai bicara bodoh!"

_["…"]_

"Berani sekali kau membuatku menunggu. Dan sekarang… kau membuatku tidak bisa melirik pria lain karena kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan yang kau lakukan!"

Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang line.

_["Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya"]_

"Tetaplah berada disisiku"

_["Tanpa kau memintanya aku akan selalu disisimu"]_

"Sekarang, cepat kemari dan peluk aku!"

_["Eh, aku boleh melakukannya? Kalau begitu, bisa kau buka pintunya. Kakiku sudah mati rasa karena sejak tadi berdiri disini"]_

"Apa?!"

Kyuhyun buru-buru memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan berlari kearah pintu depan. Membukanya dan melihat pria dengan pakaian _casual_-nya tengah memberikan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" tanyanya begitu melihat Changmin berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Sejak aku meneleponmu tadi. Kakiku pegal sekali" katanya sedikit manja.

Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan pemuda itu, membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menyuruh laki-laki itu duduk di sofa. Sementara dirinya mengambil segelas air dingin untuk Changmin.

"Ini minumlah"

Changmin segera menenggak habis air mineral tersebut. Menghilangkan rasa haus yang sejak tadi dirasakannya.

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau ada disini? Kau tidak pergi ke kantor? Kau membolos, ya?"

Berbagai macam pertanyaan meluncur mulus dari bibir tipisnya.

"Tadi kan, kau memintaku untuk datang"

"Tapi aku mengatakannya baru beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum aku tahu ternyata kau sudah ada di depan apartemen"

"Aku merindukanmu"

"Alasan klasik Tuan Shim!"

"Oh, ayolah Kyu. Kau sendiri, kan yang bilang jika merindukanku"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan itu!"

"Iya, kau mengatakannya"

"Tidak! Aku hanya menyuruhmu kemari dan memeluk— ku" katanya pelan di akhir kalimat.

Seringaian mulai terlihat di wajah Changmin. Laki-laki itu bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan pria manisnya.

"Jadi? Kau merindukanku, kan?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Terus saja berbohong Tuan Cho"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya, menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya.

Sedetik kemudian bibir tebal Changmin mendarat tepat di atas bibir tipis milik Kyuhyun. Melumatnya lembut. Memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangan milik Changmin melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, sedangkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun berada di kedua bahu Changmin.

Membalas setiap lumatan Changmin pada bibirnya. Menghisap bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian. Suara decakan dan kecapan kini mulai terdengar saat intensitas ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Bahkan kini lidah basah Changmin mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam rongga hangat milik Kyuhyun dan menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya.

Suara lenguhan terdengar saat Changmin melepaskan ciuman mereka. Seutas _saliva_ terlihat saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Deru napas keduanya saling berkejaran. Rona kemerahan menyelimuti wajah manis Kyuhyun. Membuat Changmin betah berlama-lama menikmati wajah cantiknya.

Dengan lembut Changmin mengusap permukaan kulit pucat Kyuhyun dengan punggung jari-jarinya. Laki-laki manis itu menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Changmin. Terbukti dari kedua matanya yang masih tertutup.

Kembali pemuda itu mendekatkan bibir tebalnya di permukaan bibirnya. Menyesap dengan lembut rasa manis yang menjadi candu untuknya. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang manis namun memabukkan di saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah yang begitu dinantikan oleh sepasang anak manusia yang akan mengikrarkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Saat ini laki-laki manis tengah menunggu sang ayah yang akan membawanya pada pria yang menunggunya di gereja. Wajah cantiknya tersembunyi di balik kerudung putih transparan yang menutupi kepalanya. Tubuh rampingnya terbalut gaun putih berwarna putih gading, menjuntai hingga menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Terlihat laki-laki paruh baya yang masih tampan di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Berjalan mendekat dimana putranya berada.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya pria itu begitu sampai dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Rasa gugup mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat persendiannya lemas.

"_Dad,_ aku gugup" katanya saat pria paruh baya itu membawanya ketempat dimana orang-orang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Tenanglah, _sweetheart_. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, okay" katanya menenangkan.

Pintu besar terbuka, kini keduanya mulai melangkah dan berjalan di atas karpet merah yang digelar untuk upacara pernikahannya. Bisa ia lihat jika pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya menunggunya disana.

Tubuh tegapnya terbalut _tuxedo_ putih sama seperti warna gaunnya. Berjalan dengan anggun dengan buket bunga mawar putih yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Puluhan pasang mata menatap kagum sosok tersebut. Seperti putri dalam cerita dongeng. Cantik dan mempesona siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali pria bermarga Shim.

Saat Kyuhyun tiba dihadapan Changmin keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Mengagumi paras masing-masing. Pria paruh baya itu menyerahkan tangan Kyuhyun dan Changmin menerimanya, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Keduanya kini sudah menghadap pastur yang sebentar lagi akan membacakan sumpah sehidup semati.

Suasana begitu khidmat saat sang pastur mulai membacakan ayat-ayat sucinya. Mereka berdua mendengarkan dengan seksama sampai pada puncaknya.

"Shim Changmin, maukah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun menjadi pendamping hidupmu? Mencintainya seperti kau mencintai dirimu sendiri. Menyayangi dan selalu melindunginya. Saat susah maupun senang. Sampai maut memisahkan"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Dan Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menerima Shim Changmin sebagai pendamping hidupmu? Mencintainya dan saling mengasihi. Saat susah maupun senang. Sampai maut memisahkan"

"Ya… saya bersedia"

Setelah sumpah yang diucapkan keduanya, sang pastur mempersilahkan untuk mencium mempelai masing-masing. Keduanya saling berhadapan. Changmin menatap lekat wajah cantik Kyuhyun yang tertutup kerudung putih transparan. Dengan perlahan laki-laki itu membuka kain penutupnya.

"Sebelum menciummu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, kau adalah mempelai wanita paling cantik di dunia" katanya. Tak lupa dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menggeplak kepala laki-laki yang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya ini, namun ia urungkan karena ada banyak pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka. Meskipun saat pernikahan mereka Kyuhyun berpakaian seperti wanita, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin disamakan seperti seorang wanita. Hei, bagaimanapun ia adalah lelaki tulen. Dan sialnya, di hari pernikahannya ia juga harus mengenakan rambut palsu dengan panjang sebahu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu saat acara selesai" bisiknya, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Changmin.

"Ini sungguhan, _sweetie_. Kau cantik, sangat cantik" katanya lagi.

Changmin membawa tubuh Kyuhyun untuk mendekat. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kau adalah mempelai wanita yang paling cantik. Hanya milik Shim Changmin seorang"

Perkataan Changmin barusan sukses membuat rona kemerahan menyelimuti wajah cantik Kyuhyun. Oh, sial! Jika Changmin berkata seperti itu mana mungkin ia bisa marah oleh laki-laki ini.

"Aku tampan bodoh"

Seharusnya yang keluar itu suara makian, tapi Kyuhyun bisa mendengar jika nadanya berubah menjadi manja hanya karena si bodoh ini. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kini sudah diselimuti rona kemerahan yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat.

"Shim Kyuhyun"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk. Kedua pasang mata itu kembali saling menatap satu sama lain. Perlahan Changmin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Mengeliminasi jarak keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Detik berikutnya, Changmin menempelkan bibir tebalnya dan mulai mengecap rasa manis dari bibir tipis milik Kyuhyun. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan manis namun memabukkan. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan rasa manis dari bibir Kyuhyun, Changmin masih terus menciumnya hingga akhirnya ia menyudahi ciuman tersebut.

Sebelah tangan Changmin berada di wajah Kyuhyun. Mengusap lembut pipi _chubby_-nya. Merasakan lembutnya kulit putih pucat milik Kyuhyun ▬istri cantiknya.

"_I love you, my sweetheart"_

_._

_._

_._

**_The End_**

_._

_._

_haloo~ saya bawa ff baru di saat saya terkena demam T_T_

_di depan leppi gue terus bersin-bersin, andai tu leppi bisa ngomong mungkin udah maki-maki gue kali ya -_-'_

_well, saya tidak tahu sebanyak apa ChangKyu shipper disini, tapi saya harap kalian bisa menyukai ini ^^_


End file.
